Automotive drive axles can include a differential assembly having a gear set that is supported within a differential housing to facilitate relative rotation between a pair of output shafts. The gear set typically includes a pair of helical side gears that are splined to the ends of axle shafts. The helical side gears are meshed with paired sets of helical pinions generally supported on a cross pin coupled to the differential housing. In response to speed differentiation between the output shafts, torque transmitted through meshed engagement of the side gears and pinions generates thrust forces that are exerted by the gear components against the wall surface of the differential housing to frictionally limit the speed differentiation and proportionally deliver torque between the output shafts.
In addition, many automotive drive axles include a hypoid gear set for changing the direction of power transmission from an axis parallel to the direction of vehicle travel to an axis perpendicular thereto. The hypoid gear set includes a ring gear coupled to the differential housing and a pinion gear journally supported within the axle housing. To facilitate proper function of the drive axle assembly, the differential can be mounted on a pair of slidable differential bearings.
In one arrangement, a sleeve and insert assembly is pressed into the axle housing outboard of the differential bearing. The sleeve typically includes castle extensions formed on an outer face for engagement with an adjustment tool. The sleeve is rotatably driven relative to the insert with the adjustment tool and toward the differential bearing. The differential bearing preload and hypoid gear backlash are then measured. The sleeve may be adjusted accordingly to achieve a desired measurement. Once the desired preload and backlash are set, a clip is positioned in engagement with adjacent castles on the sleeve to lock the sleeve relative to the axle housing and, consequently, maintain the desired bearing preload and backlash. The clip is typically held in a pocket machined in the axle housing by grease prior to deflection. Once deflected, the clip is retained on a first end by adjacent castles on the sleeve and retained on an opposite end by the axle housing pocket.
While the above arrangement has been useful in retaining the differential bearings at the desired location, the assembly process can be complicated and time consuming. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an improved arrangement for setting bearing preload.